


Hunted by the Hawk

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secrets, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: You've got an unusual friendship with the infamous Clint Barton. Will it turn to more?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Hunted by the Hawk

Living in New York had its ups and downs. Luckily, the ups outweighed the downs. Why's that? Because of all the supers that occupy such a little big area. It made being an unmated Omega like yourself feel a little safer. Even when you'd get the feeling that you were being hunted.

  
Over the time that the supers had come out, whether willingly or unwillingly, you'd gotten to know some of them. Luke Cage was sweet, Danny Rand was a bit odd and you stayed clear of Jessica Jones unless she came to you for strange advice. Through them, you've become acquainted with Foggy Nelson and Karen Page, who eventually led you to Matt Murdock, the one and only Devil of Hell's Kitchen. None of them made you feel weird or out of place for being what you are. Even the chip on his shoulder, brooding Frank Castle treated you like a human being. 

  
Despite most of them having powers, almost all were Beta. Even with Luke Cage's large stature and being mistaken for an Alpha, he too is a Beta. The only one that is an Alpha, no surprise really, is Frank Castle. And boy did he let you know it. The way he walked, the way he talked and how he held himself _screamed_ Alpha. 

  
Like most people in the Big Apple, you, of course, knew the names of the big supers. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Thor and last but certainly not least, the Hawk, _Clint Barton_. 

  
When Loki tried taking over, Clint was the one that came to your office building and helped you help your coworkers and bosses clear out. From the moment you'd seen those piercing blue eyes, you'd known that he wasn't going to leave you alone. Despite the trauma of the attack, he'd made you giggle. Never treated you like you were inferior, or like you were beneath him. Knowing he was hanging around, quite _literally_ knowing him, you definitely felt safer and could walk with your head held high with him watching out for you. The city felt a little lonelier when you knew that the Avengers were gone on a mission, but you knew as soon as they were back because there'd be a Nerf arrow stuck to your window. 

  
Everyone assumed that Clint was Beta or even Omega because he didn't stand out like the other Avengers. But, you knew different. Clint was an Alpha too, just like his teammates. How they all lived under one roof, even though on different floors, without tearing the place down every other day was beyond you. It was a friggin miracle the place was still standing.

  
Despite your personal messages that were stuck to your window every so often, you felt like you had a unique bond with the Archer. You had his phone number, but never had the guts to text him. He didn't have yours, so it left the ball in your court if you wanted to text him. 

  
One quiet morning, you decide to send him a message inviting him over. Nothing was to be expected but you put it out there and left a fresh cup of coffee sitting on the open windowsill. You were close to your heat, but not enough that it would fracture the strange relationship with the archer. There was no point in sitting around and waiting for him to show if he showed. It would only make you anxious. So, you do what you do best to kill time and start cleaning with the music turned up on your stereo.

  
<-(|

  
With bleary eyes, Clint rolls over onto his side to check his phone. He smiles though once he sees the message is from her. The Omega that's been on his mind since the day he saw her. It's early enough that Steve should be out on a run, Nat in the training room and Tony in the lab, possibly unconscious. Bruce wouldn't be up yet, so it was now or never for him to get the hell out. He needs to see her.

  
Throwing on the cleanest pair of pants and shirt he can find, Clint is up and out the door before anyone can stop him. There are most days when Clint doesn't leave his room or his nest in the Tower so it isn't unusual if he isn't seen for a while. If this is something, Clint wants to keep her under his protection and out of the spotlight for as long as he can. 

  
The closer he gets, the more he can smell her. Well, her and the coffee that she's left out for him.

  
<-(|

With your back to the window, you don't see or hear Clint sit down on the windowsill. He grins to himself as he watches you dance, wanting to say something but doesn't want to interrupt or scare you. It happens anyway when you spin around on one foot, catching sight of him out of the corner of your eye and let out a short scream. Clint holds his hands up to show that he means no harm.

  
"Sorry. I was having too much fun watching to stop you."

  
You can't help but smile back at him, loving the way his eyes crinkle at the corners.

  
"Do you want to come in?"

  
Clint nods, and while moving slowly, he swings both legs in through the window before planting his feet on the floor. You've walked closer without realizing it so when Clint stands to his full height, you have to look up a bit at him. Its when his grin grows bigger that you know you've been caught staring.

  
"Like what you see?"

  
The huskiness his tone has taken on while asking the question makes your insides flutter. Clint's pupils widen, and his chest swells with the deep breath he inhales. When it leaves him, it sounds like a low growl. Clint steps in closer, making it obvious with his movements that he's asking for permission for whatever is about to happen next. With a tilt of your head, you give it to him so he lowers his lips to yours to capture them in a sweet kiss. 

  
If anyone asks you years later at what moment you knew that you were going to fall for the handsome and talented Alpha, you would say this one. 

  
He's tender and strong with the thick muscles in his arms straining to be used. The hunger in your soul matched the one in his, so as the kiss deepens the stronger it grows. You laugh when he picks you up, locking your legs around his waist and holding onto his face as he walks the two of you over to your couch. Carefully, and with a gracefulness that must've come from years of training, he lowers you down onto the cushions without crushing you underneath him.

  
The closeness of your heat makes you feel needy, but Clint is all too happy to comply. With your left leg kicked up onto the back of the couch, Clint slots himself between your legs before grinding his pelvis against yours. If the bulge in his jeans is anything to go by, the Alpha certainly lived up to the stereotypes. When he swings his hips just right, you drop your leg and lock both around his thighs, pushing your heels into the meat of his toned ass. He groans and drops his head to plant his mouth on yours, the both of you rocking against each other, chasing the thrill of being close and each other's release. 

  
You shatter first, pulling your mouth from his to cry out his name, burying your fingers in the thick locks on his head. Clint goes still on top of you, his arms trembling every once in a while as he catches his breath. Leaning up, you press another kiss to his lips. You can see the concern in his eyes, and scoot over on the couch on your side to give him space to lie down next to you.

  
"I'm not sure what came over me," you say, avoiding looking in his eyes and instead deciding to focus on a piece of his shirt. "I'm-"

  
He silences the beginning of your apology with another kiss before gently bringing your head to his chest.

  
"I'm not offended in the least, baby girl."

  
You're somewhat tired after the unexpected make out bump and grind session with Clint, but you don't want to miss out on anything with him.

  
"Have you always been an Avenger?"

  
With a wide smile, Clint dives into his life story. His stories with Barney make you laugh and he hums happily when you say that one day you hope to meet him. The flexibility and gracefulness with which Clint moves totally makes sense after he tells you about running off to the circus. He hesitates about his hearing aids, showing you both of them with a turn of his head. After he's run out of things he can tell you from his past, his time with SHIELD and his Avenger teammates, he turns the tables on you. It doesn't take very long for you to tell him everything. You're the only child of a Beta mother and father, grew up in New York your whole life, only dated a few Betas and had nothing exciting happen until you met him.

  
Your stomach rumbles in the middle of twenty questions with Clint, making the both of you burst into laughter.

  
"Time flies when you're having fun."

  
"Was that a bird pun?" Clint groans.

  
"Only if you want it to be," you shoot back, climbing over him to get your feet on the floor. "What do you want for lunch?"

  
His hands on your hips makes you jump, and his breath tickles your cheek as he says, "pizza is always good with me."

  
Turning in his arms, you put your arms around his neck and smile. "I love pizza. I'll put in the order."

  
He rewards you with a kiss, and leaps over the back of the couch to land back where he was before. You join him after ordering the pizza, and the rest of the afternoon flies by.   
It pains you to see him go when the sun begins to set, but he promises to be back as soon as he can. You're completely on board with staying hidden despite wanting to meet his friends, for his safety and for yours. With a scorching kiss goodbye, Clint is down the fire escape and lost in New York City within moments.

  
Dinner was lonely, and despite putting yourself to bed early, you couldn't get to sleep. As if he could sense your restlessness, your phone goes off a moment later.

  
"_Hey, baby girl_."

  
"Hi Hawk."

  
You can hear his grin on the other end and instantly feel more relaxed.

  
"_Got some bad news. We fly out in a couple of hours. Shouldn't be gone more than a couple days. You gonna be okay?_"

  
"I'll be fine, Clint. I promise. Just get back to me safe and sound. Okay?"

  
"_I'll do my best_."

  
You say your goodnights and hang up, falling asleep soon after.

  
There's a 'good morning' text when you wake up, but after that, silence for two days. 

<-(|

  
The scent of your upcoming heat had put Clint into an early rut, deciding to pop up in the middle of the mission. It started with the sweats, went into irritableness and constant twitching and then the aggression set in which alerted his teammates to what was happening to him. Natasha was the most concerned.

  
"This isn't right," she tells Steve.

  
"Has he met someone?"

  
"No. Not that I know of. He would've told me."

  
Clint was huddled up in a corner, the slight madness of his rut showing in his blue eyes. Natasha walks over to him and kneels down in front of him to get his attention. Clint looks at her without looking at her. It's like he's seeing right through her.

  
It was going to be a long flight home.

  
<-(|

  
Your body, your heart, your _entire being_ calls out for Clint as you go into heat. There was nothing from him yet, making you feel stupid every time you didn't have a message from him. The toys were only working so much, the a/c in your bedroom was cranked on high and you were completely naked on top of your sheets. But, nothing was helping.

  
<-(|

  
Clint's barely under control by the time they reach the Tower. He's snapping on everyone, pacing and practically vibrating with pent up Alpha testosterone. Natasha can't do anything to calm him down, he's getting under Tony's skin, Steve's being pushed to his golden boy limit and Bruce has already been warned to stay completely clear.   
Clint's out of the jet as soon as it lands, heading straight for his floor for a scalding hot shower to clear his head momentarily before he can make a straight decision. His mind is clouded with thoughts of you, and after his clothes are strewn across his floor on the way to the shower, his hand goes straight for his dick. It doesn't take long before he's popped a knot into his hand, letting out an unsatisfied growl as he comes. He has to get to you. 

  
His head is clear, he feels fresh and with the momentary clarity, he shoves himself into his clothes. Everyone is on their assigned floors, making it easy for him to get out. He's set everyone off one way or another, so there's no one in his way as he leaves. Borrowing Steve's bike, he hops on and barrels through the city to your apartment.

  
<-(|

  
His scent hits you as he climbs up the fire escape, the A/C sucking it up and blowing it your way, making you whimper. Rapid tapping on your front window sluggishly pushes you to your feet, so you trudge slowly through your apartment until you reach it. You've barely gotten it open when its shoved up the rest of the way, glass rattling in the wooden panes from the brute force. Clint's in a full-blown rut and the scent smacks into you like you've walked face-first into a brick wall. It sends a fresh drizzle of slick down your thighs, and as Clint comes through the window, he smacks the back of his head on the frame.

  
"Should've been here sooner," he growls, rising to his full height after closing the window. His hands go straight to your hips, pulling you right up to him, making your nipples pebble from the friction of his shirt against them. "Omega," he purrs, rubbing his nose along your neck.

  
"_Please_," is all you can manage to get out. The overwhelming need to feel his touch, to feel his naked body against yours takes over and the Omega in you cries with relief when he captures your lips with his.

  
He shrugs his leather jacket off, tosses it behind him and walks you backward into your room, stripping himself piece by piece. The trail of clothing ends with Clint's dark purple boxers on the floor at the foot of the bed and you on your back with his body slotted between your legs. 

  
Clint's mouth attacks yours, tongue swiping across your bottom lip before slipping inside your mouth to tangle with your own. He tastes like strong coffee and something minty and it quickly becomes a taste you cannot get enough of. His hands go to your breasts, kneading, squeezing and all around giving them the attention that they need. Rough finger pads twist and pull your nipples into taut little peaks until they're how Clint wants them, and after releasing your lips, he latches onto your right nipple first. He swirls his tongue around the bud, lavishing attention on it before switching to its twin. Burying your hands in his soft hair has always been something you've wanted to do, and with his head now between your breasts and leaving love bites all over the place, it was a dream come true. He groans when you pull his hair a little and nips your sternum. 

  
Clint travels further down your body, sucking love marks on the soft skin of your belly, on your hips and makes his way down to the crevice between your legs. A soft growl escapes him when he pushes his nose into your folds, inhaling your scent.

  
"All for me, 'mega?"

  
A whimper is all that you can form, and Clint uses that as an invitation to dive right in. His mouth latches onto your clit, sucking on it with fervor while he sinks two fingers into the knuckle in your tight heat, crooking them and stroking your sweet spot. A desperate cry leaves your throat, and if you were in your right mind you might've felt bad for the neighbors and their involuntary listening to the porno soundtrack currently going on. The louder your cries, the more enthusiastic Clint becomes until you're shattering around him, soaking his hand and face in your slick. His growls are turning you on more than you ever have been in your life, and you know you've been ruined for any other man that might come your way. Clint is and was it for you. 

  
When he's satisfied with your writhing body, Clint drags his lips up your torso until they reach yours and takes your breath away from the hunger in his kiss. He drags his right hand down your hip, grabs your knee and hooks your leg around his hip before reaching between you and teasing your aching entrance with the tip of his cock. You jerk underneath him, desperately trying to feel his Alpha cock inside you. Your fingers dig into his bulging biceps as he pushes into you, groaning at the intense stretch. He's most certainly the biggest you've ever been with.

  
When he bottoms out, you release the breath you didn't know you'd been holding, and Clint trembles above you braced on his elbows from the strain of staying still. His beautiful blue eyes are wild, the sliver of color around the large black pupil displaying how close he is to losing control.

  
"_Alpha_," you croon. "Please."

  
Clint lowers his mouth to yours, slides his arms around your back, pulls his hips back and then plunges back in. Nothing had ever felt so good. Faster and harder he fucked, keeping your bodies pressed together so, with every thrust, his pelvis grinds against your clit, sending sparks shooting up your spine. His breath was hot on your neck when he'd release you fro a kiss, but then his lips were right back on yours, while his tongue demanded entrance to taste and tangle with yours. It muffled your moans and his until you separated, and then your room was filled with the sounds of your shared pleasure. 

  
After you come more times than you can remember, Clint pulls out, scoots back, grasps you by your ankles and flips you to your stomach. He smacks your ass and growls, "present for me, Omega."

  
Pushing yourself up to brace your weight on your forearms and pulling your knees under you, your body is in presentation form for Clint. He slides a hand up your spine, gently grasping the back of your neck as he guides himself to your dripping cunt. The new position makes him feel even bigger which makes you feel tighter to him and it's what finally causes him to snap, letting the Alpha raging inside him take over. With a rumble in his chest, Clint pistons his hips back and forth, slamming into your sweet spot with precision with every thrust. His hand on your neck slides back to your hip so he can hold them both with bruising force as his knot begins to swell. Your eyes roll back in absolute pleasure, and when you don't think you can take anymore, he locks an arm underneath your belly and pulls you back to chest with him. His hand drops to between your legs to toy with your clit, rubbing it in fast little circles while his other hand splays itself across your belly.

  
"Gonna fill you with pups," he snarls. "You're mine, 'mega."

  
The dam inside you finally bursts, slick spilling out to coat yours and Clint's thighs. The tightening of your walls around him sets his own orgasm off, so with a final thrust, Clint's knot locks the two of you together and at the same moment, he sinks his teeth into the side of your neck, permanently marking you as his. The combination of completing the bond with Clint causes an explosion behind your eyes, and no sooner do you start to sag in a boneless mess in his arms, Clint begins lowering you to the bed. He brushes the hair away from your neck, planting a kiss right over the claiming bite before pressing one to your cheek. You're drowsy, content and completely blissed out.  
Is it too early to say you love him? Even though his life is incredibly dangerous with him being an Avenger, there was no one else you'd rather spend the rest of your days with. Sure, you'd only sort of known each other for a couple of months, but you'd never felt this way about anyone else before. There's the 'fated mates' thing that a lot of people believe in, and maybe a small part of you believed in it too, especially now but you've decided to wait until Clint was ready to say something before you did. You didn't want to scare him away after all.

  
With Clint's arm secured around your waist, and the other tucked underneath your head, you fall into a satisfied sleep.

  
<-(|

"Has anyone seen Barton?" Tony asks as he and the other Avengers have late-night Chinese food for dinner. It'd been two days since the archer had disappeared after going into rut and no one had heard anything from him. "He is still alive, right?"

  
"He's alive," Natasha replies. "He's been... in touch."

  
Truth was, Clint's only been sending her vague messages confirming he's still living before going radio silent.

  
"Do you know anything?"

  
"I told you everything I know."

  
Steve's watching the interaction curiously before speaking up. "Maybe he found someone."

  
The whole room goes silent before Tony bursts into laughter, clearing the mood. However, underneath everything, everyone but Bruce was seriously wondering if he really did.

  
<-(|

  
Between the bouts of lovemaking and frantic fuck sessions, you and Clint started to become more in tune with each other's bodies and needs. Even when not on his rut, Clint seemed to have an unending appetite. Especially for pizza and coffee. There have never been so many pizza boxes in your apartment at one time. Like you really had any room to poke fun, because there were jerky bags everywhere. You weren't one for sweets, so anything meaty was your go-to. The meatier, the better. A few jokes had been cracked at your expense, but then the sound of Clint laughing at your attempt to get him back had resulted in another round of sex.

  
The morning that your heat had ended, you'd woken up before Clint and snuck out of bed to make breakfast wearing nothing but Clint's faded purple shirt. You were incredibly happy, but now that all the hormones had receded back to their usual amount, you were worried. What if you did end up pregnant with Clint's pup? What if something happened to him? Omegas that lost their Alpha's rarely survived.

  
Hearing Clint's voice interrupts your thoughts, distracting you from the bacon.

  
"I'm fine, Natasha." Pause. "Yes, it's been taken care of." Long pause. "No. Even if I did- will you let me finish?" Pause. "Yeah, Nat. I'll be there soon. Don't... don't tell Tony any of this, all right? I don't need him tracking me every time I leave."

  
Breakfast doesn't look so good anymore.

  
Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, you head for the window to sit outside on the fire escape.

  
"Hey, baby girl." 

  
It kills you to do it, but you don't meet his eyes. Well, not until a gentle hand reaches out and carefully turns your face to meet his. Your uterus screams when you take in the sight of him shirtless, and the way his pants are hanging just right off of his hips. God, you are so screwed.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Nothing."

  
His chest rumbles as he comes out onto the fire escape, and sits behind you, nuzzling his face into your neck. It's soothing but not helping.

  
"You heard me talking to Nat, didn't you?"

  
"How'd you know?"

  
"I could feel it when I was on the phone." He's openly mouthing at your neck now, deliberately scraping his teeth against the now healed claiming bite. "Tell me, 'mega."

  
"She's your best friend. Why didn't you tell her about us?"

  
You shudder when Clint sucks on the spot where your neck and shoulder meet. 

  
"Want to keep you safe."

  
How could you argue with that?

  
"Okay, okay. We'll stay a secret."

  
"One more time before I go?"

  
Without giving you a chance to answer, Clint scoops you up in his arms and takes you back in the house to ravish you one more time. Whispered promises of returning any time he could were made, and you promised to always be there for him. You walked him out of your building and onto the sidewalk, where Steve's bike was still surprisingly sitting there unharmed. But then again, the license plates did say CAP on them and had a shield to match the one he carries painted on the front. There was no mistaking whose bike it was.

  
With a final kiss goodbye, you watch as the New York traffic swallows Clint up like he'd never been with you in the first place.

  
<-(|

  
Natasha was waiting for him on his floor when he got back, her arms folded across her chest with an expectant look on her face while she lounged on the large couch. She raises her head and sniffs, a slim brow lifting in response.

  
"Don't," he growls, tossing his jacket off onto the closest chair. "Stark will already be on my ass when he finds me."

  
"Did you claim her?"

  
Clint hates lying to his best friend but to protect his mate he will, so he shakes his head. "No, Nat, I didn't. I explained I have a job too risky to tie someone's life to mine and she was okay with it."

  
"What about pups?"

  
There was a possibility she was carrying a pup already, but it didn't worry Clint.

  
"We took the necessary precautions."

  
Natasha didn't look like she believed him at all but she let it slide. She rises from the couch and walks up to him before smacking him upside the head to which he lets out an indignant 'ow!'.

  
"That's for being a dick."

  
Clint keeps rubbing the back of his head, but a small smile plays at the corners of his lips as he watches his best friend leave him. He waits until there's been enough time since she's left before checking his phone. When there are no new messages, it makes his heart twinge a little. He claimed you, there was no protection used and left almost immediately after the deed was done. Maybe you needed time to recover. After all, a lot of changes had happened in a short amount of time. But, Clint was already dying to go back, to feel you in his arms again. He'll let you have some space, hoping that you'll reach out to him.

  
<-(|

  
The only thing running through your head is 'what have I done?' Clint Barton is a freaking _Avenger_. How could you have let this happen? What if... what if you're carrying his pup? He won't be able to drop his life saving the world to play house with you. The worst feeling is realizing exactly how alone you are in the big city.

  
The emotional black hole of fear and despair begins to build in the back of your head, so before it gets any bigger, you bolt from your bed and immerse yourself in a relaxing bubble bath to soothe your nerves.

  
"Everything will work out," you whisper to yourself over and over again. "We'll be fine."

  
<-(|

  
Three days go by before you gather the courage to send anything to Clint. Three days of agonizing over what to send to him. Three days of waking up thinking that he's there only to realize he's not. Three days of wishing he'd send something first.

  
_ **Are you okay?** _

  
You hated it as soon as you sent it. Why wouldn't he be okay? There was nothing that the Avengers were needed for so far, thanks to your diligent news watching since Clint left. Glancing at your phone, you groan when you realize only two minutes have gone by.

  
You toss your phone to the end of the bed, you throw yourself back into your pillows and try to think of anything else besides the handsome archer.

  
Supplies were running low in the apartment, and without knowing if you were going to go into heat again in a few weeks or not, it was better to be safe than sorry and stock up. With a huff, you get out of bed to find some decent clothing. A dark purple shirt peeked out of the drawer that houses your shirts and pulling it out, you realize it's Clint's. It still smells like him, so without a moment of hesitation, you throw it on. It'll mask your scent, which will hopefully get others to leave you alone.

  
Your favorite grocery store is close enough that you can walk and small enough that most people pass by it without a second glance, leaving you to shop in peace and quiet. The owners know you by name and you're familiar with their family. Calling out a hello when you walk through the doors, you receive one back and begin shopping.  
Fruit, veggies, dinner stuff, snacks, check. While you're debating two kinds of cereal, the door dings open again followed by tense voices. The click of the hammer on a gun being pulled back echoes, and instantly, you duck into an empty section of the shelf to hide. You pat your pockets, only to realize that you've left your phone at your apartment. Now, you can only hope that the robbers leave before anyone gets hurt.

  
"Take whatever you want," the owner's wife pleads.

  
There's a noise like she's been slapped, and the small whimper that follows confirms it. There's nothing you can do, other than to stay hidden and stay quiet as the people trample through the store, ransacking and destroying anything they want. Sirens get louder outside, and they start scrambling.

  
"We're blocked in!"

  
They trample past your hiding spot, but shouts of surprise have them running back up to the front.

  
"If you quit running, this will be easier on all of you."

  
Captain freaking America is here. Gunshots are followed by pinging noises, and the remnants of the bullets fall to the ground inches away from your face. You can see his suit and the edge of his shield. With a _whoosh_, the shield is thrown through the air and bounced off the would-be robbers. Two more sets of feet appear next to Cap's and with a lurch of your heart, you recognize one set. You were getting cramps from remaining on the shelf, but without knowing if the other people had been neutralized or not, you weren't going anywhere. Eventually, the tense standoff ends, and guns clatter to the ground.

  
Before the trio leaves, you hear Black Widow ask 'do you smell that?' Clint and Cap both murmur 'no' in reply, but as they walk forward, the Hawk hesitates momentarily until he follows them. It gives you the chance to come out and stretch as quietly as you can, peeking over the aisles to see them arresting the criminals. Unfortunately, you knock over a few boxes, catching Clint's attention. He stops at the end of the aisle when he sees you standing there, wide-eyed and wearing his shirt. With a glance behind him, he jogs up to you and checks you quickly for injuries.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
The irony of him asking you makes you laugh as you nod your head.

  
"I'm fine. Your friends are coming."

  
With the criminals being walked outside, Cap and Widow approach, looking on curiously.

  
"Ma'am. Are you all right?"

  
"I'm fine, thank you. Your teammate has made sure of it."

  
Natasha hasn't stopped assessing you, and her gaze lingers on the claiming mark on your neck before meeting your eyes with a raised brow.

  
"Where's your Alpha?"

  
"Home."

  
Her stare is making you squirmy on the inside, and you hoped that she didn't connect the dots and make the connection that you're wearing Clint's shirt while it still smells slightly of him. Tension grows between you and the infamous Widow before Clint steps in.

  
"You're scaring her, Nat," he growls. "Leave her be. No one's been harmed. We can go. We'll walk you to the register," he informs you, slight unease in his baby blues. "Get your things."

  
You reach down and grab the basket, keeping pace with Hawk as the two of you walk behind the Captain and Black Widow. Oh, how you wanted to reach out and touch him or hold his hand. His muscles are tense and his jaw ticks every once in a while. He'll be at your apartment tonight, no doubt about it.

  
"Thank you," you tell them as Marcie scans your items. 

  
Agents had already started picking up the place, making it look like the robbery had never happened. You couldn't help but rush out once you've paid for your items, agreeing with the agents as they suggested not leaving your apartment tonight.

  
"Not a problem."

  
One agent is sent with you to take your groceries home, while also acting as a temporary bodyguard, despite repeatedly saying that you would be fine.  
"Thank you," you tell the agent, once you make it inside safe and sound.

  
He gives you a terse nod and departs quickly. The first thing you do after locking your door is rush over to where you left your phone on the side table next to the couch, wincing when you see all the unread messages.

  
_Am I okay? I'm fine. Are you okay?_

  
_I'll come by as soon as I can. I miss you, baby._

  
_The grocery store nearby is being robbed. Stay inside._

  
_I'm getting worried._

  
And the last one only sent a minute ago:

  
_I'm on my way over._

  
It's a threat as much as it is a warning and a promise, so without wanting to seem overly eager or needy, you begin putting your forgotten groceries away while waiting for the Hawk to arrive. Your heart races inside your chest as you anticipate him showing up, a little fearful of how he'll react once he does. After putting everything away and pouring yourself a glass of whiskey, you rest on the couch with your face in one hand and drink in the other.

  
Tapping on the window alerts you to his presence, and without a moment's hesitation, you rush over to let him in. Clint pushes himself through before it's fully open, shuts it behind him and turns on you with a storm in his darkened blue eyes.

  
"I forgot my phone here. I haven't heard from you in days. I got tired of waiting and didn't know what to do or say and I was so scared-"

  
Clint takes a step forward, closing the distance between you two, cups your face and pulls you in for a kiss. You're surprised at first but quickly melt in his arms.

  
"I could smell you the moment I walked in," he murmurs against your lips. "I could smell your fear. I could smell my _shirt_ mixed with your scent. Do you know how hard it was for me to not tear the place apart to find you?"

  
He crushes you to him in a bear hug and all you can do is hold on to him.

  
"How long do I have you?" He sighs, and you know the answer. "When can I see you again?"

  
"I can't promise tonight. Nat got suspicious when she saw me with you. It kills me to hide you, but I need to know you're safe from my job. I'll come back as soon as I can."  
Clint pulls you in for another smoldering kiss, and like that, he's gone again.

  
You sink down onto the floor in front of the window, wishing that there was an easier way around all the sneaking around. The want to sleep next to Clint every night is creating an ache in your heart, but the promise he'll be back soon alleviates it but not enough.

  
Your phone buzzes, pushing you to rise and look at it.

  
_Two days, baby. Then I'm all yours. Will you be okay? Fuck I miss you._

  
You can't help but smile and quickly reply.

  
_ **I can't wait. I'll be fine until you get here. I miss you too. Btw, I'm keeping your shirt.** _

  
Clint glances up at his teammates, checking to see if anyone is paying attention to him and then grins at his phone before making it go away.

  
_It's all yours. ;)_

  
You can't help but smile while making your dinner, excited for the time you're going to be able to spend with Clint soon. 

  
"Good thing I just went shopping. Not that we'll probably have time for eating."

  
The thought of all the sleep you're not going to get makes you tingle with anticipation, and make a promise to yourself to get everything done on your to-do list before Clint's arrival. You wanted to spend every minute with him that you could before the world calls for him to rescue it again.

<-(|

  
The next two days drag by. Your work was finished within a few hours, and after that, it didn't take long to do the cleaning and organizing you'd been putting off for some time now. Everything was accomplished on the first day. It had, however, tired you out enough that you were able to fall asleep easily, dreaming of being reunited with your Alpha.  
Day two wasn't nearly as much fun, and most of it was spent pacing, rereading the same two pages in your book and checking your phone. Last time you went out, the place got robbed so it made you hesitant to leave again. But, being stuck inside wasn't helping any, so you grabbed your keys and went for a drive. There's a park nearby that you could feed the ducks at, so while doing that and staring at the water, daydreaming about being in Clint's arms again, time seemed to pass by fairly quickly. Before you left though, it felt like you were being watched but a quick scan over the area around you resulted in not finding anything out of sorts. It did make you uneasy, making you look over your shoulder all night on the way back until you got home. As a precaution, you locked everything and slept with your baseball bat next to your bed.

  
Stormy clouds and grey skies greet you when you wake up, immediately filling you with disappointment. There wasn't anything you had planned, but it puts a damper on your optimistic mood. With nothing to do but wait, you make some tea and settle in front of the TV watching reruns of your favorite show.

  
<-(|

  
_Clint thought he was being nonchalant and sneaky enough to get out of the Tower without being caught, but eyes follow his every move on the monitors as he leaves._  
_"Should we follow him?" Steve asks his teammates._

  
_Bruce shakes his head no, knowing how much Barton likes his privacy but Tony's curiosity knows no bounds. Thor elects to stay behind to spend time with Jane before he's called back to Asgard and wish Steve, Tony, and Nat well on their hunt for the Hawk._

  
_"Think it has anything to do with that Omega that you were telling me about?" Tony flies above the city in his suit, keeping an eye out._

  
_"Possibly," Natasha replies, walking with Steve. They turn down the same street that Clint just did, managing to keep a low profile. "He seemed rather protective of her."_

  
_Tony hmm's and then swears. "Lost sight of him. You guys got eyes on him?"_

  
_"He's two blocks ahead," Steve reports back after a moment of silence. "Where's he going?"_

  
_For two hours this continues, until Clint finally manages to shake them. The darkening clouds make everything seem later than it is, making Clint worry that you think he's stood you up. To make matters worse, the skies have opened up and started to pour, drenching the archer within minutes. So not only is he late, he's soaked._

  
<-(|

  
You're close to giving up when the window opens and a sopping wet Avenger climbs through.

  
"I'm so sorry. My team was following me and I almost didn't make it here. Can you forgive me?"

  
You nod as you set your umpteenth cup of tea on the coffee table and motion for him to follow you into the bathroom. Turning the water on, you set out a towel and place the sweatpants you bought for him on the counter.

  
Before you can leave, Clint squishes you between him and the wall.

  
"Where do you think you're going?"

  
"To give you some space to take a shower."

  
He grins and shakes his head. "I don't think so." You're already a bit wet in the front from his body being pressed against yours, but once you realize what his intentions are when he picks you up, you try and get out of his grasp. He's much stronger and puts you directly under the water with him, fully clothed. His laugh sets you off, and as soon as his lips meet yours, you've forgotten about how long it took him to get to you. He's here now and that's all that matters.

  
Heavily drenched clothing are peeled off from your bodies and tossed haphazardly in the direction of the sink. It'll be a pain cleaning up later, but right now you could care less. His mouth goes straight for a nipple once your breasts are free, a content moan slipping from your lips shortly after. His fingers travel down to your belly, pausing a moment to splay his hand wide where a pup would grow before moving it down further to cup your bare mound.

  
"Please," you beg him, "I've missed you."

  
"How much?"

  
You brush your lips across his before dropping to your knees and wrap your hand around his cock, stroking softly a few times. Looking up at him with hooded eyes you purr, "I missed you so much _Alpha_."

  
He groans and then grasps your hair when you take him into your mouth, sucking on the head a few times before taking him in as much as you can. His grunts and growls spur you on until he's pushing you away and pulling you to your feet. He slings an arm across your lower back, pulling you flush against him before dipping his hand between your bodies and sinking two fingers into your wet cunt.

  
"All for me, pretty 'mega? My cock in your mouth make you wet?"

  
"Yes," you whimper, desperate for release.

  
He crooks his fingers, brushing your g-spot until you're trembling and begging to come. He growls softly and presses his thumb against your clit, giving you the release you'd been craving. He swallows your cries with a deep kiss, picks you up by your butt, and presses you against the wall. He lowers you onto his cock, both of you letting out satisfied moans when he's sheathed to the hilt. Your heels press into his lower back, gently urging him to move. He pulls almost all the way out before plunging himself back in again. Over and over he repeats it while grinding his pelvis against yours. It sends sparks up your spine every time it happens because it makes his skin rub against the sensitive nub, helping build your next orgasm. This time it's meant to be quick, made obvious by his rapidly swelling knot. His grunts become animalistic the more it swells, and as it pops, he sinks his teeth into your neck. Your cry bounces off the bathroom walls as your cunt clenches his cock, milking him for all he's worth as you tremble in his hold.

  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" You mumble out a no against his neck, eyes drooping with exhaustion. "Hold on."

  
With careful movements, Clint shuts off the water and wraps you both in a giant towel before carrying you to your bed. Clint lays on his back, keeping you on top until his knot deflates.

  
"I wish I could always be with you," you whisper, barely awake. "Missed you so much."

  
"I missed you too baby, and trust me, I do too. There's nothing that would make me happier than you being in my bed. Maybe one day we'll get that chance."  
For now, you'll be happy with this because, for the moment, all that exists is you and Clint. The outside world can wait until morning.

  
<-(|

  
Clint wakes you with breakfast in bed containing a plate full of waffles, eggs, and strawberries.

  
"To make up for all the time I've missed," he says. With a kiss, Clint sets the plate on your lap and sits next to you. He brushes your hair behind your ear, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness. "One day, we won't have to hide."

  
You hum around the mouthful of eggs, quirking the corner of your lip up in a grin.

  
"I can't wait for that day," you murmur. "But, I'm happy with what we have now."

  
Clint moves behind you, so you sit between his legs and can rest your back against his chest. He nuzzles his face into your neck, kissing the claiming mark over and over again. It's obvious what he's thinking about when he places his hand on your lower abdomen and part of you hopes you won't disappoint him.

  
After finishing your breakfast, the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon is spent lounging with Clint while watching movies and feeding each other pieces of fruit.   
Halfway through _The Breakfast Club_, Clint's phone dings. It's from Natasha.

  
_Meeting in an hour._

  
_ **Do we have a mission?** _

  
_No. It's for the team._

  
_ **I'll be back later then.** _

  
_It's your ass._

  
Clint snorts and tosses his phone onto the bedside table.

  
"Are you going to be in trouble?"

  
He shakes his head, chuckling.

  
"Tony will be pissed and will try confining me to the tower but I have my ways to get out. Can't keep a bird in a cage forever. And I have a pretty little mate I have to come back to."

  
You snort and set the now-empty bowl aside before turning around in Clint's lap and straddling him. 

  
"I guess I shouldn't keep you too long in case your team comes looking."

  
Clint growls low in his throat and places his big hands on your waist, looking at you with that ravenous desire that always lingers in those baby blues.

  
"Take all the time you need, Omega."

  
<-(|

  
_Several satisfying hours later, Clint is strutting back into the tower with a smug look on his face. Tony and Steve are discussing something and Nat is lounging on the couch flicking through channels. All three look up when Clint walks out of the elevator, grabs something to drink from the fridge, says hey and goes right back to the elevator._

  
_"Where in the hell does he keep going?" Tony asks. "No one looks that damn happy with themselves without getting laid."_

  
_"I thought you said that he doesn't have an Omega?" Steve replies._

  
_Natasha has her suspicions but has to wait for Tony to quit sniffing around before she acts. He hasn't had Clint followed again, but it's easy to track the archer without him knowing since the two of them are damn near identical in what they do. Next time Clint leaves, she's going to follow. _

  
<-(|

  
_Clint doesn't leave the next few days and keeps with his normal routine like he'd never been gone or missed the meeting. He's gone to every one since then and been training with the new recruits for SHIELD. His teammates are suspicious, but there's nothing they can do since he's being himself._

  
<-(|

  
Your heat is supposed to start today... But there's been no signs of it coming at all. No cramps, no sweats, nothing. Which can only mean one thing: you and Clint are going to be parents.

  
He's supposed to be able to get away from the Tower since there aren't any missions for the moment, and his team has left him alone about where he's been going. 

  
"How am I supposed to tell him?"

  
First, you have to get a test to confirm it, but chances are it'll just prove what your gut instincts are telling you anyway.

  
Slipping out of your sweatpants and into a pair of jeans, you begin making a list of things you can do to surprise him. Pizza, beer and maybe a gift-wrapped box with the test in it? You shake your head as you put on his shirt, shove your feet into your shoes and head out the door with your keys and phone in your pocket.

  
Once you step outside, it feels like you're being watched. Looking around and finding no one suspicious, you blend in with the crowd and make your way to the little store on the corner. As you're thinking, the most obvious thing that's been missing flares up in the front of your mind.

  
_We haven't even said I love you yet._

  
Bile rises up in your throat, but with a deep breath, you calm down and grab whatever looks right from the shelves.

  
"You don't look so good," Marcie says. "Feeling well?"

  
"A little under the weather to be honest. How have you been?"

  
The corner of her mouth twitches. "Things have picked up in here since it's gotten out that the Avengers personally stopped a robbery. And don't think I didn't notice the way you were looking at the archer." She raises her brows. "I know a protective Alpha when I see one." You can't find your voice so she continues. "He better take good care of you. Avenger or not, him and I will have words if he doesn't."

  
"Thank you."

  
She puts all of your items in your bag and pats the back of your hand when you wrap it through the handle. Even while talking, you know there's no way that she didn't see the pregnancy test amongst the rest of your purchases.

  
"Take care of yourself."

  
"I will."

  
Feeling a little lighter than you did when you left your apartment, you bounce on your feet on the way back. Everything with Clint will be fine and tonight, you'll tell him you love him. He'd mentioned pups before but he was in rut so who knows if it's what he really wanted. All the self-doubting thoughts are creeping back as you climb the stairs.

  
He hasn't even told his team about you, so how's he going to deal with a pup too?

  
You're so engrossed in your thoughts that you don't notice the redhead sitting on the couch until you're pressing your back against the door and leaning your head back. You stiffen and stand up straight, immediately recognizing her. The first thought is how did she find you and the second is the potential danger she poses to the pup. Lifting the bag in front of your stomach, you create a laughable barrier between her and it. She quirks a brow before speaking.

  
"I'm not going to hurt you."

  
Without taking your eyes off of her, you walk backward into your kitchen to set your stuff on the table.

  
"Does Clint know you're here?"

  
She shakes her head and her red curls bob around her face. 

  
Finally accepting that she's not going to hurt you or the pup, you allow yourself to turn your back on her and put everything but the pregnancy test away. The assassin's sharp gaze watches your every move and the small box you're holding confirms the scent she's been smelling.

  
"Does he know?" she asks.

  
"No. I'm late for my heat and I haven't heard from him in a couple of days. Do you know if he's supposed to be coming this way? Since you're here and all."

  
"Probably," she smirks. "And he's most likely going to be pissed once he knows I've been here."

  
"You're not staying?"

  
She gracefully rises from the couch and heads to the front door. "No. You two have a lot to discuss. I'll be back by." She glances down at your belly. "Someone has to keep Clint in line. He's got a lot going for him now." She tilts her head in goodbye and leaves.

  
Somehow, the world seemed a lot quieter when she was around and now that she's gone it all comes blaring back to life, your pressing bladder included.   
After peeing on the stick, you set it on the counter and finish taking care of yourself, wash your hands and head out of the bathroom with dinner on your mind. You stop short when you see your Alpha sitting on the couch.

  
"Miss me?"

  
He doesn't have time to get up with how fast you cross the room and straddle his lap, kissing him hard.

  
"Missed you more than you could imagine."

  
Clint buries his face in your neck and inhales deeply.

  
"Mmm. You smell good, Omega."

  
You were going to tell him why but he scrapes his teeth against the claiming scar and all thoughts are lost for a few minutes.

  
"You get me all to yourself for a week. No missions, no meetings, no training, nothing. Think you can handle me for that long?"

  
"Of course I can. Can you handle having me to yourself for that long?"

  
Clint presses his hips up into your crotch, the both of you groaning from the pressure.

  
"Give me a minute and I'll show you I can."

  
You climb off his lap and walk into the kitchen, happier than you've been in some time. You're going to make him a great dinner, tell him you love him and then show him the... oh no.

  
You turn around from the fridge in time to see Clint coming out of the bathroom with the test in hand. His brows are pinched together as he stares down at it. 

  
"Is this real?" he asks, finally looking at you.

  
It's hard to tell if he sounds disappointed or angry and neither tone is what you were hoping to hear. Keeping your panic at bay, you nod.

  
"I took it a few minutes ago. Is it... is it positive?"

  
"Were you hoping for a negative?" it comes out harsher than Clint intended.

  
"No," you answer truthfully. "I want it to be positive."

  
Clint's eyes crinkle as he smiles. "It's positive." He leaps sprints across the room, leaps over the couch and pulls you into a one-arm hug, spinning you around in a circle. "It's positive!"

  
It's now or never.

  
"I love you, Clint Barton."

  
His chest rumbles in a happy growl and kisses you fiercely.

  
"I love you too."

  
As excited as you are, reality puts you in check.

  
"What are we going to do?" You're tempted to tell him about Natasha showing up, but have a feeling all will be revealed in her own time. "Your team doesn't know I exist so how would you explain disappearing from the tower?"

  
Clint sets the test down on the counter and hoists you up to sit on it, putting you at a taller height. He cups your face in his hands and rubs his thumbs on your cheeks.  
"I'm not going to abandon you," he promises. "If I tell my team I'm going out for my own appointments or something, they'll leave it at that. Everyone on the team has their secrets, so I can have my own." He purses his lips and gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Except Thor. He's really open." That makes you giggle and Clint grins again. "I know I can't keep you hidden forever, but let us have this for a little while longer, okay?"

  
"Okay."

  
He scoops you from off the counter and carries you into the bedroom, laying you down on the bed. He lies down next to you and places his hand on your belly, stroking his thumb back and forth, his barely-there five o'clock shadow rubbing on your bared skin.

  
"We're going to be parents," he whispers. "Nat is going to be thrilled. Once I tell her, of course."

  
You chew on your lip, worrying about how the Avengers will react.

  
"What about the others?"

  
"They'll come around. Tony will want to spend money on it because he doesn't know what else to do and I'm sure that the others will come to be its uncles. With the exception of Aunt Nat."

  
Of course, how could you forget Aunt Nat? It feels like you should fear the woman to be honest, but in all reality, she's looking out for her best friend and now his child. There's no telling how long you have him with you today, and although you want to stay awake and not miss any moments with him, you fall asleep to his soft murmuring.

  
He's gone when you wake up a couple of hours later, with a note left on your bedside.

  
_I love you and will be back in a couple of days._

<-(|

  
The next time you see Natasha, she's shopping in the little store that was almost robbed. She's wearing a black-haired wig that comes down to her shoulders, contacts and looks like she's come straight from a yoga studio, complete with a mat on her back. Her scent is unmistakable, making it easy for you to identify her.

  
"Nat," you say softly, walking past her in the aisle.

  
"How did he take the news?"

  
Straight to business then.

  
"He's thrilled. Already calling all of you Aunt and Uncles."

  
The corner of her mouth quirks up.

  
"No surprise there."

  
You follow her up to the counter, and she waits for your stuff to ring up before exiting the store. Marcie raises a brow, but you give her a reassuring grin. Natasha isn't a threat. The Avenger leans against the tree right outside the store and looks up from her phone when the bell rings.

  
"He's on his way."

  
Your heart does that goofy little skip, and fail to hide your happiness. She smirks but as she's turning away, you call her name.

  
"Why are you doing this?"

  
It's obvious that she's surprised by your bluntness.

  
"It's been some time since I've seen Barton this happy. I want to ensure that he stays that way."

  
If there's an underlying threat in there, she's doing well to hide it. Before you can say anything else, she disappears into the crowd. Rushing home with your groceries, you soon forget about it. 

  
Clint waits out on the fire escape, debating about telling Nat, his fingers hovering over his phone's keyboard. He feels slightly guilty for hiding you from everyone for so long, but after Loki, Clint wants to do everything possible to keep you safe. You mean the world to him and now you're carrying his pup which means he has to take extra precautions. He puts his phone in his pocket when he sees you open your door and knocks on the window to get your attention. The smile you give him takes his breath away and he laughs out loud when you drop all your groceries on the couch just to rush over to him. He kisses you as soon as he's in, wrapping his arm around your neck and holding you close.

  
"Did you miss me or something?" you laugh, closing the window.

  
"Maybe," he replies with a wink, already putting your purchases away.

  
Clint helps with dinner and dances with you while the casserole bakes in the oven. You're thankful for moments like this, holding on to every memory for when he isn't able to come home. 

  
It's been relatively quiet on the superhero front other than some minor things that help provide good images for the Avengers, and it especially makes you happy to see Clint each time. Your favorites are when they go to hospitals for sick kids, and Clint performs some of the circus tricks that he learned, bringing smiles to each child's face. There are always personal images that you're sent from Natasha, and with them, you're slowly putting a scrapbook together.

  
Natasha was there for the first kick, and you know that deep down, she is more than thrilled to have been there for something that big. Of course, once Clint finds out he's going to be furious for a minute that the two of you kept it from him, but Natasha is only doing what he is to keep you both safe.

  
Half your pregnancy has gone by, with Clint still being completely unaware of your relationship with Natasha.

  
_"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could be there for the ultrasound. Send me a picture as soon as you can, yeah? Even if I'm out of service, I'll get it as soon as I'm back. I can't wait to find out what our little bird is."_

  
The nickname slipped out one time after a conversation that you and Natasha had had, and Clint wasn't bothered by it at all, going so far as to use it more than you.

  
"I know, big bird. But, you'll be home soon enough."

  
_"I've almost told Natasha a few times, but then something like this happens with an organization wanting to see our destruction and it... it kills me to think that something might happen to the both of you if the information gets into their hands. I know that Nat wouldn't say anything, and the others wouldn't either, but once you're in the spotlight, it's hard to go into hiding again."_

  
Natasha herself is lounging on your couch as you talk to Clint, munching away on a green apple.

  
"I'm sure she'll forgive you for not telling her as soon as you found me."

  
He groans, knowing he's going to be in for an earful.

  
_"Before or after whooping my ass?"_

  
Your laugh has Nat raising her brow, then rolling her eyes when you make a fist and then point to the phone. When Clint starts cutting out, you know you're going to lose him soon.

  
_"I love you, mama bird."_

  
"I love you too, big bird. I'll see you when you get home."

  
_"Pictures-"_

  
He cuts off, but you know what he was asking for.

  
Like the lithe assassin she is, Nat rises from the couch more gracefully than you could ever hope to do. Especially being twenty weeks pregnant.

  
"Come on, маленькая мама. Let's get you to that appointment."

  
Natasha has her own car that she uses from the Tower, but despite her expensive tastes, it blends right in with the other vehicles. She's gone into disguise again, acting as a guardian at the appointments that she's been to with you. The nurses and doctors are used to her, but are still wary, feeling the Alpha vibes that roll off her. 

  
Your bladder is killing you as you wait, your foot tapping impatiently on the waiting room floor. Finally, your name is called and you eagerly trot through the doors. Your OB can tell how excited you are and shares a small smile with Natasha. The squirt of the gel onto your skin startles you, but soon you can hear your pup's heartbeat and then the black and white image appears on the screen. She gets all the necessary pictures first, and then it's finding out the gender.

  
"Congratulations," she says, "you're having a boy."

  
A very quiet groan escapes Natasha, and as you're wiping off your belly, she hands you twenty bucks.

  
"Damn your instincts."

  
Sticking your tongue out and pulling up your pants, you make a beeline for the bathroom. After relieving yourself, you and Natasha go to the room to go over things about your son and then you're off and out the door with pictures in your hand. You send one to Clint with the words LITTLE BIRD IS A BOY as the caption underneath. There's no immediate reply, but you're happy enough knowing that he'll be getting it soon.

  
<-(|

  
Two weeks pass by with no word from Clint, and Fury eventually sends Natasha and Bruce to find Tony, Steve, and Clint. For the first time since meeting Clint, you're completely alone. The big world suddenly doesn't feel safe enough to go out into anymore and have any supplies needed delivered. Another two weeks go by, and then a full month. When cabin fever has become too much, you finally venture outside of your apartment.

  
Central Park and their ponds beckon to you, so that's where you head to stretch your legs. You're there most of the day before you're disturbed by someone you haven't seen for some time.

  
"What happened to you?"

  
The gruffness of the voice is offputting at first, but the beady almost black eyes underneath the baseball cap give you relief as you recognize the Alpha.

  
"Hello to you too, Fra-"

  
"Jon," he interrupts, sending suspicious glances in every direction.

  
"It's good to see you, Jon. And I'm pregnant, that's what happened to me."

  
His low chuckle tells you that you've been forgiven for almost blowing his cover. "I see that. Which one is it?" He raises his brow, smirking when your jaw drops.   
Shaking your head, you laugh."I don't even want to know how you guessed or know, but it's Barton's." Tilting your head, you show him the mark Clint left on your neck, forever claiming you.

  
He grunts a response but then holds his hand out to you. The terrifying glint in his eyes that comes out when he's feeling threatened has made an appearance, so without hesitation, you take it. An Alpha male has come sniffing too close but after the low growl that Frank lets out, he turns tail and heads back in the direction that he came from.

  
"He'd been eyeing ya for some time," he explains. "Happened to be coming this way and spotted you but he didn't get the hint when I came up."

  
"Thank you."

  
"Anytime, darlin. Let's get ya home before that Avenger of yours loses his mind. Rumor has it they're coming home today."

  
How the hell does Frank know all this?

  
It's almost impossible to pick Frank out of a crowd when his beard is long and most of his face is covered in a ball cap and hood, but you'd know the man anywhere. Most people were either terrified of him or admired for his black and white, good and bad point of view, but all you see is the broken man underneath. He walks with you all the way up to your apartment, double-checking over his shoulder constantly to see if you'd been followed until literally on your doorstep.

  
"Jon, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come here. I don't want anything to happen to one of my only friends."

  
He shakes his head like he's trying to dismiss the idea. "Shouldn't be friends with me, darlin. Not safe."

  
"No one knows who I am and you do a damn good job of hiding. Plus, I've got two Avengers on speed dial. I'm safe."

  
Taking a chance, you step into his space to hug him. He tenses at first, stiffening up as hard as a board, but squeezes you back as gently as he can. You can tell it's been the first human contact he's had in some time, and hold onto him for a minute longer. He shuffles when he's ready to be released, and before you can say anything else, he's down the hallway. 

  
No sooner do you enter your apartment, your phone starts ringing. It's Natasha.

  
_"We've landed but Clint is in bad shape. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get you up here, but he's alive and breathing but a little beat up. Wait for me to come get you. He's here at the Tower."_

  
"Okay."

  
Your heart is in your throat, and all you can do is pace. Going to Stark Tower and directly asking to see Clint would raise too many questions and would ruin everything Clint has been trying to do. Having to wait and keep faith in Natasha to come and get you is hard when gruesome images of how Clint looks keeps running through your mind. When your feet and back protest all the pacing, you rest on the couch and try to occupy your mind with anything but nothing is holding your attention. Unintentionally, you doze off.  
Frantic knocking startles you out of your sleep, and despite the aching in your back, you push yourself off the couch and open the door.

  
"Nat!"

  
You're both surprised when you throw your arms around her, hugging her to keep from breaking down. She pats your back and murmurs low in Russian until you're calm enough to let go.

  
"Everyone is in bed so it's safe to come and see him. He's still out, but I know it'll help you." She wrinkles her nose. "You stink."

  
"Frank Castle kept me company for a bit when I went to the park," you explain, grabbing a coat. "He's an old friend."

  
"That's impressive that you know the Punisher. He doesn't let anyone get close to him."

  
It's somewhat hard to keep up with her pace, but she waits patiently at the door to the outside. You fidget with the end of your coat during the drive, anxious to see Clint. Pulling in underneath the Tower to the underground garage is a surreal feeling until you're riding up the elevator to get to the medical ward itself. Pristine machines and sparking linoleum floors speak of the expenses that Tony Stark has gone to for his teammates. 

  
Behind the only set of privacy curtains closed, your Alpha lies in a hospital bed hooked up to an iv and other monitors. Your lip trembles as you try to hold back the tears, sitting down in the empty chair next to his bed and taking his hand in yours.

  
"I'm here, big bird. I love you."

  
He didn't wake, but being here to hold his hand and feel that he's safe and home is better than still worrying or not knowing anything.

  
After a few minutes, Natasha tells you that you have to go, but she'll try to bring you back soon if he doesn't wake before tomorrow morning. With the high tech machines and top of the line Dr. Cho, there's no reason he shouldn't, but being the most human out of them all, it could happen. Reluctantly, you rise from the chair and kiss him on the lips.  
Clint wakes when you're halfway home, smelling your scent around him. There's no one that knows of your existence, so he chalks it up to dreaming and missing you.

  
Natasha stays with you until you fall asleep, telling stories of hers and Clint's early days. She knows that Clint will be over here as soon as he's able to escape Tony's clutches, and it's then that she'll make her way back over here to show Clint that he and his mate are not alone. She holds no grudges of him keeping you a secret, knowing that if she had the chance, she'd do the same thing.

  
You woke up to bloody images of Clint and having to bury him without ever telling anyone other who you were to Clint, other than Natasha. You've got three messages on your phone and several missed phone calls from your Hawk. Another message comes through as your clear your notifications.

  
_I'm coming._

  
How Clint will manage to get out of the hospital bed and away from Dr. Cho plus his teammates will be a feat of sneakiness you know only Clint can manage. Natasha will probably be hot on his heels, bringing the secrecy to a halt. At least with her. She's informed you that the other Avengers have their suspicions that Clint has someone on the side to relieve pent up energy with, but nothing as far as having claimed a mate. The bags under your eyes will be the hardest to hide from Clint, but you made sure to take care of yourself to not put you or the pup at risk, despite not knowing what was happening. Dragging your aching and somewhat sleep-deprived body from the bedroom, you make some coffee for Clint when he arrives and some tea for yourself.

  
He looks worse for wear when he appears on the fire escape, and winces when he climbs through the open window. He kisses you long and deep for a solid minute before lowering himself to his knees and kissing your belly.

  
"Hello, baby bird. I hope you've been good for your mama."

  
"He's been great. We've both missed you though."

  
Clint looks up, shocked.

  
"He?"

  
You tilt your head, frowning.

  
"You didn't get the message?"

  
"No. We all lost our phones when we were attacked." He focuses back on your belly, grinning. "Hello, son of mine. I can't wait to meet you."

  
It's been far too long since Clint has touched you, and you were absolutely craving it right now.

  
"Clint."

  
"Hmm?"

  
_"Clint."_

  
He looks up again, realization dawning on his face. With a growl, he scoops you up in his arms and carries you to the bedroom, thankful for the painkillers he took before coming over. It was hard getting out, but he managed it.

  
Clint tears at his shirt on your body, and then removes his own, making quick work of his sweatpants after. He pulls your maternity pants down, groaning when he sees you've got no underwear on. He gazes at you hungrily as you lay on the bed, naked and awaiting his move.

  
"Hands and knees, mama."

  
You moan softly at the title coming from his mouth, and get into position, holding yourself up on your elbows. Clint kisses up your spine as he dips two fingers inside of you, nipping your skin when he feels how wet you are. It takes no time at all for him to bring you to the brink and then push you over, coating his fingers with your slick. Guiding himself, Clint pushes his cock in until his pelvis is pressed against your ass. 

  
"Feels so good, baby girl. Missed you so much."

  
Clint wants to take it slow, but his fear of not making it home and never seeing you again takes over, pushing him to plunge himself into your soft and willing body. His hands have an iron grip on your waist as he pumps his hips, squeezing each time he hears you whine with pleasure. Your second orgasm causes colors to explode behind your eyes, moaning wantonly as Clint ravishes you. He brings up one of his hands to your breast, kneading at the soft flesh, relieving some of the pain. It makes you come again, your walls tightening almost painfully around his cock. His knot is starting to thicken, catching every time he pulls out and pushes back in. He extracts one more orgasm from you, helping pull him over the edge. His knot pops and he collapses onto your back, panting heavily. You're sleepy and satisfied with your Alpha back home where he should be.

Carefully turning the two of you, you lay on your sides, basking in the afterglow.

  
"I was scared you weren't coming home," you confess, drawing circles on his arm that he's thrown over your side.

  
"There's no way I wasn't going to come home to you. That's what kept me going."

  
When Clint's knot deflates enough for him to pull out, he goes to your bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean the two of you up. You're starving, and Clint has promised to make waffles. It's a good thing the two of you have gotten somewhat dressed since Natasha is in her spot on the couch.

  
Clint steps in front of you, somewhat shielding you with his own body from Natasha.

  
"You followed me?"

  
"It was time I did. Better me than Tony, right?"

  
Clint can't find the words to disagree with her. You surprise him further when you walk around him and lay on the couch with your head in her lap. She runs her hands through your hair, grinning.

  
"You can't keep anything from me for very long, Barton. I've been here for her when you can't be. I'm not mad. I'd do the same thing."

  
He slumps down in the recliner next to the couch and scoffs.

  
"When were the two of you going to tell me?"

  
"When the time was right," Nat replies. "Which is now."

  
Clint snorts and all is clearly forgiven. 

<-(|

  
It becomes routine for Natasha and Clint to either trade off staying with you or one or the other being with you. The other Avengers are clearly confused by the almost constant absence of two of their teammates, but most of them are smart enough to know not to follow Natasha. 

  
The closer it gets to your due date, the antsier Clint is becoming every time he has to leave. Especially if Natasha has to go on missions with him. It isn't hard to contact one of your other super friends and have them be emergency contacts if anything should happen while the two were gone. Karen was more than delighted to hear from you, with Matt usually tagging along with her. He enjoyed hearing your son's heartbeat, content to listen to it for hours.

  
On a rare day that you are left alone, you go to the same park that you last saw Frank, hoping to see the elusive Alpha again. He's nowhere to be seen, but he is rather good at hiding in plain sight.

  
You can give birth any time now, and the only bit of relief you've been able to get is walking around. Which is why you're not paying attention to the Alpha stalking you until he roughly grabs your arm.

  
"Keep walking," he growls. "You see, I didn't like being chased off from such a tender looking Omega such as yourself. Knew it was only a matter of time before you came back."  
Keeping your phone out of sight from your captor, you scroll until you can find Frank, hoping he still has the same number. When you see the timer start running you know you've reached him and can faintly hear him shouting. The Alpha has caught on and tries yanking your phone out of your hand, elbowing you in the stomach as he lunges for it. You cry out, hollering for Frank to find you. The Alpha takes off as people come your way to try and help you. The commotion alerts the park officers that are calling an ambulance as they run to you. Frank makes it in record time from wherever he came from and growls when the cops get too close, carefully bringing you down to the ground with him.

  
"Call whoever you fucking can and tell them that Clint Barton's Omega is going into labor!"

  
Shocked gasps come from the crowd but begin to leave as the medics arrive. You're moaning with pain, praying that nothing is going to happen to your son. Fluids gush down your legs, but Frank stays calm, stroking your hair until the stretcher arrives. He doesn't leave your side, even as you're loaded into the ambulance, every minute risking blowing his cover. The Alpha that was going to hurt you has been loaded into a cop car, terrified of the man that might end up coming after him more than being arrested.

  
The EMT's start checking your vitals, making sure the pup is still alive as your body readies itself for him coming into the world.

  
<-(|

  
In another part of the world, Tony gets a call from Director Fury, immediately putting him on speakerphone.

  
"Does someone want to tell me why I'm getting phone calls about Clint Barton's Omega?"

  
The whole team goes deathly quiet in the quinjet as they fly home, and all eyes turn to Clint.

  
"We only now came back into service, sir," Steve replies. "We're on our way home."

  
Clint is considerably pale, his eyes trained on the floor at his feet and his knuckles white as he clenches his fists.

  
"The claims have come from none other than Frank Castle. They're on their way to Stark Tower as we speak, where we will find out if she's lying or not."

  
Although Fury can't see him, Clint bares his teeth in warning, his eyes flashing with a dangerous glint should any harm come to his Omega.

  
"I'm sure everything will be explained," Tony says. "We'll be there in a matter of hours," and hangs up the call. 

  
Clint drags his hand down his face, feeling like he's going to throw up at the possibility of losing them both. He can't say no to a mission when he's needed but prays that nothing will happen to them before he gets there. When it's obvious that he's not going to answer any of them, they turn to Nat.

  
"Did you know?" Steve asks her.

  
"Yes. I was keeping her safe if Clint wasn't around."

  
"Why did he hide her from us?"

  
"Would you want to put your mate at risk by being in the spotlight? There's no stopping it now, but he thought that what he was doing was the right thing."

  
It's going to be a long flight back to New York.

  
<-(|

  
Dr. Cho is able to stabilize your body, not stopping the labor but helping it become less of a risk of something going wrong. You've started dilating, but because you're safe, there's no rushing it. Frank is tense in the chair next to you, but he stays, keeping guard until Clint arrives.

  
"They're only a few hours away," Dr. Cho tells you, before leaving you and Frank alone.

  
"Should probably get some sleep, kid. Not going to get much when the little guy gets here."

  
He takes your hand when you extend it toward him, rubbing the top of it softly.

  
"Thank you."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Thank you for risking it all to be here with me."

  
"Worth it if it means you're safe. You're like the sister I never wanted, y'know?"

  
That makes you snort and a light chuckle comes from Frank.

  
He doesn't let go until you've fallen asleep, remaining alert until your Alpha arrives. 

  
Clint bursts into the room, startling Frank. The Alpha's recognize each other, with the Avenger bristling because of the instinct to protect his mate from an outsider. It's the only time Frank has ever backed down.

  
"Tell her I said to stay out of trouble," Frank says to Clint when he passes by him. Before he leaves, he says over his shoulder, "cherish what you've got because you never know when someone is going to take it from you."

  
Once he leaves, the other Avengers follow in, Natasha leading them.

  
Tony whistles. "She's out of your league, Barton. How'd you get her?"

  
Natasha punches him in the shoulder, making him grumble something about no respect.

  
"Let's give them their space," Steve suggests, shooing everyone but Natasha out.

  
"I'm scared, Nat. What if I can't do this?"

  
Any other moment she would've smacked him upside the back of the head, but right now, that's not what he needs.

  
"You can do this. You've got a family to help you, and an Omega that would do anything for you. You're going to be a great dad."

  
<-(|

  
_Eight hours later..._

  
"Push one more time, baby girl. He's almost out!"

  
With a scream, you hunker down and push with all you have. All at once you feel an emptiness inside you, and then yours and Clint's sons cries fill the air. Dr. Cho holds him for you to see and then lays him on his chest. He's got a head full of hair and a nose just like his dad's.

  
Clint strokes your head and gazes down lovingly at the being that the two of you created.

  
"What's his name?" Nat asks, standing on your other side.

  
She was surprised when you asked her to be a part of this, feeling that it was only right that she should be since she'd been around for most of the pregnancy anyway.

  
"Nathaniel Alexander Barton."

  
Clint helps give his son his first bath as Dr. Cho cleans you up, making you presentable for visitors. 

  
Tony is the first one through the door with Pepper, with Steve, Bruce, and Thor following suit. Tony holds him after Natasha, a complete natural.

  
"You know you're going to have to move in now, right?"

  
You look to Clint, who gives you a smile in return.

  
"Wanna move in with me?"

  
"I thought you'd never ask."

  
"Are you sure this kid is yours, Barton?" Tony teases. "He's too cute to belong to you."

**Author's Note:**

> маленькая мама= little mama


End file.
